Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hub device and method thereof, and more particularly to a universal serial bus (USB) hub for connecting different port types and method thereof.
Description of Prior Art
With the rapid development of information technology, electronic products, e.g. notebook computers, mobile phones and mobile tablets of hand-held electronic devices, are widely used increasingly to be found almost everywhere. Since the characteristics of the hand-held electronic devices are portable and used anywhere and at any time and for the purpose of a large amount data transmission between the hand-held electronic devices by mutual connections, the hand-held electronic devices employ a USB connection wire to be inserted to the downstream connection ports of the hub wherein the upstream connection port of the hub is connected to the host unit so that the hand-held electronic devices transmit the data to the host unit or receive the data to the host unit by way of the USB protocol of the hub.
Conventionally, a USB connection wire is used to connect the hub to the host unit wherein two end portions of the USB connection wire are composed of standard type-A connectors. Therefore, the USB connection wire is only applicable to the upstream connection ports of the hub equipped with standard type-A connectors. However, when one of the end portions of the USB connection wire is standard type-A connector and the other end portion is another type except the standard type-A connector, the other end portion cannot be used in the upstream connection port of the host unit merely equipped with an standard type-A connector if the one of the end portions of the standard type-A connector has been connected to the host unit. In other words, the type of the connection port of the host unit makes a limit to the utilization flexibility of the hub, resulting in a greater restriction between the hub and the host unit. Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel hub to solve the aforementioned problem.